So Long, Farewell!
by jessbsrq
Summary: One-shot. Faberry AU. It's Graduation day. T to be on the safe side!


**Note: re-edited version, hopefully little to no mistakes! Enjoy beautiful people**

* * *

><p>Rachel sighed wearily when she heard the faint click of heels approaching,<p>

"Quinn - stop lingering please, it disconcerting."

"You knew it was me? That's kinda creepy Rachel."

Quinn stepped out of the shadows and made her way over to the piano and the girl in the centre of the stage. Her scarlet graduation gown rippled around her petit form as she walked. Rachel busied herself, or at least pretended to, organizing the already meticulously categorized sheet music,

"It's not creepy in the slightest, you're just utterly predictable."

Quinn smiled sweetly at Rachel's little dig and replied sharply,

"Says the one alone in the Auditorium."

Rachel stopped shuffling the papers around and glared icily at the blonde who was now casually leant on the piano grinning up at her,

"Fine, it seems we're both as predictable as each other. Now that that has been established, I'd really appreciate it if you told me what you wanted some time today as I am extremely busy."

To illustrate her point, Rachel began packing the papers into her already full bag, realizing too late that it meant giving her full attention to Quinn. She started to get a little flustered and she could feel her cheeks redden slightly after an uncomfortable few moments of silence.

"Busy doing what, exactly?"

Quinn knew full well Rachel had plenty of time before she had to meet her Dad's back home, just how she knew Rachel had been avoiding her all day,

"Well, I need to say goodbye to this place properly!"

Rachel replied gesturing dramatically around the room, clearly exasperated. Quinn looked at Rachel incredulously when she realized that she wasn't joking,

"Of course you do."

she muttered, shaking her head and laughing lightly.

"Look Quinn, if you've just come her to ask inane questions and to laugh at me, I'd rather you leave - or better yet, I will."

"RACH! Wait."

Quinn instinctively reached out and grabbed Rachel's arm as she moved to go past her. Rachel immediately pulled back as if she'd been burned - both girls looked down at their hands. Rachel rubbed the spot Quinn's fingertips had brushed, attempting to get rid of the tingley feeling the contact had left her with.

"I haven't heard you call me that in a while..."

Rachel's voice was uncharacteristically hushed - it was almost a whisper. Quinn caught Rachel's eye momentarily before the she looked away hurriedly, it was enough for Quinn to get a glimpse of the pain in those beautiful brown eyes,

"That's what I wanted to speak to you about Rachel."

Quinn shifted her body weight and leaned on the piano once more, closing some of the distance separating the two girls. Rachel didn't move, she didn't even flinch,

"It's been a weird year I get that, but I really didn't want it to end without you knowing how sorry I am it didn't work out between us - "

"Really Quinn?"

Rachel interrupted before Quinn had a chance to finish,

"Because it sure didn't seem that way to me. We were together for almost a year and when it was over you completely disregarded that fact that we were, at one point, friends before we started dating. You regressed completely. It was like we'd gone back to the start of high school - aside from the slushies and inaccurate nicknames, that is."

Rachel's hands were balled up into fists on her hips and she found herself a step closer to Quinn who was completely taken aback when she met Rachel's eyes and was confronted with a fiery passion she had become a stranger to,

"I thought that was what you wanted!"

Quinn straightened up and moved in closer leaving next to no space between herself and Rachel,

"Why on earth would you think that?"

Rachel asked, completely unimpressed by Quinn's towering form,

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T COME AFTER ME!"

Quinn fired back with venom, Rachel didn't bat an eyelid - completely unaffected by Quinn's angry outburst, she continued to stare angrily up at her,

"Quinn, I was not, nor will I ever be, your carer. You're saying you expected me to come running out into the street in the middle of the night, in my pajamas, after _you_ broke up with_ me_?"

"YES."

Quinn shouted with finality - the empty auditorium made the sound echo, Rachel waited a few moments before replying,

"Whatever Quinn. You know what? I'm not sorry, frankly I'm glad it ended when it did."

Rachel feigned indifference, she had to look away from Quinn, there was no way she could lie like that looking into the perceptive hazel eyes she knew so well,

"Really?"

Quinn asked skeptically, clearly not convinced by Rachel's performance,

"Yes Quinn, let's be honest here, we were never going to last - "

"No?"

Quinn interrupted, raising one eyebrow - amused by Rachel's poor attempt at lying to her,

"Yes!..No, I mean no!"

Rachel looked up slowly, finally looking back into Quinn's eyes - she continued with newly found conviction,

"All the magnificent sex in the world couldn't make up for the fact you were and still are completely emotionally stunted. We're two very different people, Qu - "

"Excuse me?"

Quinn exclaimed, cutting in. Rachel watched Quinn's eyebrows pull together as the previously worn smile turned into a scowl,

"Did you just call me emotionally stunted?"

For a second it looked as if Rachel were about to crack a smile - but she composed herself and kept her 'serious face' in place,

"Yes I did Quinn, did you recently develop a hearing condition I'm unaware of?"

Quinn, understandably, wasn't amused in the slightest. She glared at Rachel and moved closer to the now quite intimidated smaller girl, not that Rachel would let Quinn know that,

"Oh I heard you the first time, _Berry_. I was just making sure you wanted to play that game. You want a bad quality in a girlfriend? Try your suffocating possessiveness!"

Rachel's mouth fell open, shocked and a little hurt. When Quinn began to laugh smugly Rachel got over the initial surprise and offered Quinn an explanation, of sorts,

"Because you're a colossal flirt!"

"DIVA!"

Quinn retorted instantly,

"BITCH!"

Rachel was equally as fast and ten times as loud. The air around them seemed to crackling with electricity, the tension was almost tangible. Quinn's eyes unconsciously flickered down to the lip Rachel had caught between her teeth - Rachel's tapping foot broke Quinn out of her trance,

"Ugh. I hate you!"

"Ditto!"

Was all Rachel could come up with, she needed to get out before started crying in front of Quinn - that's something she definitely didn't want and she could feel the tears of frustration forming. She motioned to leave once more but Quinn grabbed her again, only this time she didn't let go. Instead she pulled Rachel around forcefully, so that she was against the piano - Rachel's breath hitched when her back hit the cold, hard edge and Quinn took a step forward so that she was millimeters from her face. When Quinn felt Rachel's hot breath fan across her face it took everything she had not to lean in. Rachel didn't dare move a muscle, her rigid stance only loosened when Quinn's cheek brushed against her own,

"I missed you..."

Quinn whispered, her lips just caressing Rachel's earlobe as she pulled back. When they were face to face again, Rachel saw there was no hint of malice or jest in Quinn's eyes, she had genuinely meant what she said. Quinn reached up her hand and gently traced Rachel's cheekbone with her fingertips, Rachel closed her eyes content to enjoy the familiar touch she'd missed for so long. Quinn carefully placed her hands on Rachel's hips, waiting for any sign Rachel wanted her to stop - no sign came. It felt like a lifetime before their lips finally met, Quinn leaning in as slowly as possible - causing Rachel's heart to stutter. As soon as Quinn felt the soft pressure of Rachel's full lips on her own, she didn't feel angry or upset, she felt whole.

The kiss was sweet and chaste and beautiful, all of the arguments and the fights didn't seem to matter in that moment. When Rachel pulled back slightly she couldn't help but smile up at the equally joyful Quinn, Rachel gave a wordless nod and Quinn squeezed Rachel's hips lightly, leaning in with more confidence now. This time it was different, the weeks spent without each other quickly turned the chaste kiss into a heavy and heated one. Quinn bit down on Rachel's lip aggressively, the moan it elicited was muffled when Quinn's tongue began eagerly re-familiarizing itself with Rachel's. Quinn gripped Rachel's hips even tighter as Rachel's wrapped both of her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled down to deepen the kiss. She didn't mean to push so hard but the screech of the piano on the floor told Quinn she should probably calm down a bit - not that Rachel seemed to mind, in the slightest.

They couldn't get close enough, it had been too long since they'd shared anything like this. Quinn moved her hands to the small of Rachel's back so she could pull Rachel closer - she could already feel her nipples hardening and her abdomen felt like it was on fire. Rachel wasn't faring any better, Quinn's body flush against hers, being pressed against the piano, it all reminded her of her first time and all of the other amazing times after that, it all just added to her already heightened state of arousal. Quinn's hands instinctively began to travel lower, slowly making their way below the hem of Rachel's sinfully short skirt and then back up, cupping Rachel's behind with enthusiasm. Rachel gasped sharply and then started nibbling Quinn's bottom lip playfully, at that moment Quinn was extremely grateful Rachel had decided to take the hideous graduation gown off - but then again she wouldn't mind if even more clothing were removed. When Quinn's lungs began to burn due to lack of oxygen, she was forced to pull away. Rachel whimpered and pouted when Quinn disentangled herself from her, Quinn chuckled,

"Bye Rach."

Rachel's mind was still in a sort of Quinn induced haze, it took a while for her to realize that the girl in question was in fact walking away from her,

"Quinn - wait! You can't just... Do that and just walk away.. We need to, you know - talk!"

Quinn turned back to Rachel and flashed her a crooked smile,

"Hmmm, I think it can wait till next week."

"Quinn you aren't making any sense! Today is all we have, I'm leaving for New York tomorrow night!"

"Did you know, that Julliard actually has a fantastic screenwriting course? I love to write. Did you also know that my Mother has influence there now due to a rather hefty donation she made a few weeks ago. In fact, she's actually managed to secure a nice spacious dorm room."

Rachel still looked confused,

"For me?"

Quinn shook her head, for a smart girl Rachel was being extremely slow. She went back over to the piano and gave her a quick peck, savouring the feel of Rachel's lips against her own, if only for the briefest of moments,

"For us."

Before Rachel could react Quinn backed away, wearing that smug look that Rachel hated but actually kind of loved,

"Goodbye, sweetheart."

With that Quinn turned on her heel with grace and practically skipped out of the auditorium, leaving Rachel in a frozen state of shock. It took a good few minutes for Rachel to realize the dryness of her throat was because she'd been standing there with her mouth hanging open. She snapped it shut and allowed herself a small, wistful smile.

She was saying goodbye to a lot of things today, but Quinn definitely wasn't one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hit me with yo feedback!<strong>


End file.
